The Princess of Slaves
by Newsgirl29
Summary: What really happend to Aladdin's family and who they really are!
1. Part 1

Authors Note: I wrote and finished this years ago long before I took any English classes or learned how to write none Mary-sue characters, but in truth it took me five whole years to write so for that I am proud of it. Beyond that for the most part this fan fiction is a load of cotton candy pink fluff-fluff that I would never write today, but in truth I don't care what people think about so for the few who enjoyed I went in and reworked it and spell check it and grammar checked it as best I could (because I'm still not very good at), I plan to put a up the next part in next day or so (that was written then but since I had more important things to do at the time, like taking care of my late grandmother I never got around to it) so please enjoy review if like good, bad, I don't care.

**Prologue**

Long ago in a far away land in a beautiful city called Agrabah, where the sands of the seven deserts meet on the trade routes to the world. On a dark cold night, in a small that had seen better days home is where are story starts? A dark man bangs on the door.

"Children hid now..." A young mother yelled at her son and daughter. She had sold all she could but still she knew it was not going to be able to pay her taxes.

"But Mother..." The daughter begged.

"I said now!" She answered.

"Come on." Her son said pulling on his sister arm in to his hiding place under a table with a ragged cloth covering it. When the door swung open, and the royal court officer Jafar came in with his guards barged in the home.

"My lord Jafar I am blessed by your present..." She greeted the officer as bowed.

"Stop that now woman, can you pay your taxes..." Jafar damned.

"Just give me more time as soon as my husband Cassim returns home then we can pay are taxes." She answered him.

"He is never coming back and I don't think you can pay your taxes. So you will be sold as slave." And with that said her daughter ran from her hiding place.

"Noooo…" She screamed at the vizier.

"Ahh... what do we have here," Jafar said as he grabbed the child by the hair.

"Please my lord leave her be," The young woman begged him.

"She's a pretty little thing is she not; she'll fetch a higher price than the mother —Take her." He said as he threw the child to one of the guards.

"Rasoul take her now and let's go," Jafar, spate at the guard.

"Yes, my lord," Rasoul answered and did as he was told and tried not to look into the little girls sad violet eye but did as he was told and with that they left. Still in his hiding place the son cried.

"Mother... Alesha nooo…,"

And by dawn the Mother and daughter had been bought and paid for by a kind Master in the fare away city of Thrace. And the son was on the streets of Agrabah and this how it will stay for many years. Till he found a lamp, but that's another story for another Arabian night.

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where they cut off your ear  
If they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down, come on in  
Let the magic begin  
It's another Arabian night_

_Oh, I come from a land where intrigue is in style  
And adventure is status quo  
Where they hack off your lips  
If they don't like your smile  
It's the law, did I make it? No!_

_See the dervishes dance in ridiculous prance  
Then romance to your heart's delight  
Come on down, stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night_

_Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
They tease and excite  
Take off and take flight  
They shock and amaze  
Arabian nights  
Like Arabian noons  
The thrills that one seeks  
One finds with the sheiks  
The geeks and the goons  
In that magical place, in that mystical land  
There's a genie inside ev'ry jar  
He'll do all of your bidding, your wishes' command  
It's demeaning but hey, there you are_

_Unbelievable, yes  
An unethical mess  
Nonetheless no one's very contrite  
You come here and you've  
Come to a land where any million can move  
A land of high intrigue with tricky logistics  
By prophets and mystics  
And I've got statistics to prove_

_Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways  
Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes_

_Follow me to a place where incredible feats  
Are routine ev'ry hour or so  
Where enchantment runs rampant  
Gets wild in the streets  
Open sesame and here we go_

_Pack your shield, pack your sword  
You won't ever get bored  
Though get beaten or gored you might  
Call it mad, call it crazed  
But let Allah be praised  
It's another Arabian night_

**Part: 1**

**15 years later in the City of Thrace**

_(Alesha, what have you gotten you self in to now. He could have you killed for that, you refused the Sultan what is he going to do to me. He hasn't been the same since he married her that woman Cozbi she has done something to him, two years ago he would have never asked,) _The man she is thinking of is the Sultan Rasoul bin Rasoul Al- Thrace the second, who once was a strong and wise man, but ever since met and married the scarlet haired beauty Cozbi with a heart colder and more fierce then desert night, he had become the type of man who does nothing but what his wife wanted to the point he quivered like a mouse . _(He has taken almost everything from me but I still have my body, my pride and my honour that can never be taken from me. Only if his Father were alive he would know what to do.)_ Alesha thought as she sat in a little room in the women's slave corridors. That she and her mother Shelomith have called home for the past 15 years in the palace of the Sultan of Thrace. She was about to start to cry when she heard someone knocked at the door. "Come in, "She answered.

"I heard what happen," A richly dressed and handsome young man with eyes as warm a sunset, but dark as a moonless night said. It is the man that Alesha loves with all her heart, but could never have the younger Prince Hasmin bin Rasoul Al- Thrace.

"So you know that your brother asked me to sleep with him only because you have me and not him," She said as got up and walked over to him.

"Yes, I know," He answered solemnly.

"So what is my punishment to be the whip or the dungeon?" She asked coldly as she looked in to his eyes on the verge of tears.

"You are to be given to the sultan of Agrabah son in- law as a concubine, for his first wedding anniversary, you leave tomorrow at dawn," He said with sadness in his eyes.

"At least your brother will not have me now and this may a blessing from Allah I might be able find my brother there." She said trying to give Hahsim some hope.

"You know how I love you and that if I could marry you I would Alesha." He said as he took her in his arms.

"And I you Hasmin you know that I would be your concubine if you only ask? " She replied

"Alesha you are more than just a harem girl to me and deserve what I can't give you," Hasmin answered as he chastely takes hold of her lips when Alesha's mother Shelomith walks in to the room.

"You two need stop that now... before Ishmael sees you," She said to them as they separated.

"Yes, mother," Alesha answered.

"I need to go now, "Hasmin told Alesha.

"I know," She said to him.

"I will come to you in the morning," He said all she could do is node and he left the room.

"Mother," Alesha started to speak.

"I know," Was all Shelomith said

"Oh Mother" Alesha said as went in to her mother's arms.

"Hush now before Ishmael comes and sees you." Her mother said as she let go of nine-teen year old daughter.

He came in; Ishmael the head of the staff can be intimidating but had a kind heart at times. "You know what you have done and the way news fly's around this Palace I'm sheer you already know your punishment so come with me." He said.

"Yes Sir," Alesha answered he lead her down along hallway threw twist and turns too apart of the palace that she had never seen before.

"Alesha, here is going to need new clothes and veils and needs to have her skin and hair perfumed, by dawn so get to work." Ishmael said as a small woman plump with cold eyes that said she had seen too many girls like Alesha come her way.

"Hello Alesha my name is Eve and it my job to turn you from slave that cleans kitchens to a concubine who men can't help but touch. Violet eyes lovely and Blue-Black hair, a prefect figure you are lovely now you will become beautiful when I'm done with you. Ladies let s get to work we haven't much time." When Eve said that her helpers came pulled off Alesha's simple cotton pants, shirt and head and face veils. They brushed, bathed, washed, oiled, perfumed and positioned and re positioned everything. They put silks on her some that were so thin that you could almost see threw them that left nothing to the imagination. You could see threw her pant legs and she was put in to one of the smallest tops she had ever seen that covered little of full bosom that wanted escape from there confines. The last thing they changed was her simple copper wrist bands of common palace slave to the gold ones high concubine and when saw her own reflection she saw a stranger and could have cried but she knew she must not seem weak to anyone but hold her head high. By the time they were done it was almost dawn.

"Eve can I have someone show me where my mother is so I can say good bye." Alesha asked humbly.

"I'll take you myself, "she answered in cold way that told she understood.

"Thank you" Alesha answered and with Eve who took her back to the little room that she had called home for so many years.

"You go in I'll stay out here and wait for you." Eve said. Alesha node her thanks and went in, Shelomith was getting ready for the day.

"Mother," Alesha said shyly.

"Alesha... you look ... beautiful." Her mother said in shock at what they turned her child into.

"I came to say good bye mother, I don't have much time." Alesha said trying to hold back the tears.

"I know, I have something for you," Shelomith said as she pulled a hidden bundle from under her bed.

"In this is bundle there is small dagger and necklace that you father gave me and now they're yours, remember that I love you and will ways be in my prayers" She said and gave the bundle to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Find you brother and father I know they are alive good bye my child May Allah bless you."

"I love you mother." Alesha said as tears came at last

"You need to go, and don't let your new master see you cry my sweet," Shelomith said and all she could was turn around and walk away.

"You may if you wish take walk now but be at the gate by sun rise," Eve said quickly.

"Thank you," Alesha answered.

"Good all your thing will be ready to go then," Eve said walk away and when she was gone Hasmin came around the corner.

"Would you like to walk with me" Was all he said as tried not stare at was forbidden fruit to him, being the younger son.

"Yes," She answered and began to walk, they both quite till they came to the top of the northeast wall.

"I try to see my brother but Cozbi said he was still asleep, there something she not telling me." Hasmin Said to her.

"I know, she behind this," Alesha said.

"You're most likely right, and I'll put a stop to it." He answered as Alesha stopped.

"I have faith in you, my love," Alesha answered.

"I just hope that not ill put, know that you will always have my love," Hasmin answered.

"I'll always love, I need to go, but have one last request of you my prince," Alesha asked as turned to look into the dark warmth of his eyes.

"Ask anything in my power sweet maiden, and shall be yours," Hasmin said as he grabs Alesha's hands.

"Kiss me, like you have wanted to... but have been afraid to do because my maidenhood that you wish not to spoil" Alesha asked.

"Alesha, what you ask is forbidden if found that I have spoiled you in any way…"

"Shh… I am not asking to take my maidenhood, which I know is forbidden to us …all ask is to kiss me in the way that my new master will, but not just with lust as he will but with love and passion from that man who if things were truly just in this world would be my husband," Alesha answered as Hasmin pulls her into the last shadow of the night and takes her lips with sweet passion she asked for it took all his strength of his will to not take her maidenhood here in the last shadows of night.

"I'll figure out what's going on and when I do I'll come for you. You will know it's me when you see a moon lily for your hair." And when he finished he kissed her hand and let her go from the shadows in which they hid.

From another wall Shelomith watched as her daughter was preparing to go back to the city that they come from Agrabah, that's when she began to pray.

"_I pray you'll be my eyes, and watch her how she goes, and help her to be wise, help me to let Go. "_ Shelomith sang as turned her prayer into a song.

"_Every mile thus pray, every child knows, lead her to a place, and guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe."_ She sang as Alesha mounted in to a lavish saddle.

"_I pray she finds your light ,and holds it in her heart ,as darkness falls each night ,remind her where you are ."_ Shelomith prayed as the gates were opened.

"_Every mile thus pray, every child knows, need to find a place, guide her with your grace, and give her faith so she'll be safe."_ She prayed as the caravan began to leave.

"_Lead her to a place, guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe. "_ Shelomith finished as walked away with one last look her baby.

The trip to Agrabah took almost forte night.

It was the day of the Celebration came and Alesha was sitting among the gifts with her thought to herself. When she heard what sounded like a bird and a monkey talking.

"Come on Abu just help me get this chest open." She heard then a squeak. She walked towards the sound, and saw what looked like a monkey picking the lock of one of the chest.

"What are you two up to?" she said as she knelled down. They stop like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Now I didn't see any cadges so you two must belong to the sultan or to a thief," But as she finished speaking she heard a deep voice come from the hall.

"Iago, Abu, Ahh... there you two are." A handsome old man said before he saw Alesha when he came in to the room.

"Shelomith..." The older man said when he saw Alesha who was now standing.

"Oh I'm sorry but you master must have mistaken me for someone ells my name is Alesha."

"I'm sorry my dear I did, I am Cassim and these little thieves, the bird's name, is Iago and the monkey is Abu." Cassim introduced them to her.

"Hey Cassim, old buddy there you are," Iago said as he flew up to Cassim shoulder.

"Are you lost Alesha?" Cassim ask ignoring Iago who was still talking.

"No I am not lost," She answered quietly.

"Then why are you among the gifts," He asked kindly.

"I am one of them," She answered looking down at her feet in sham and speaking even more quietly then last.

"Oh I see." He said as a young man came in to the room with a funny looking blue dog. "Hey Dad, did you find them," He asked as he walked to Cassim.

"Hello Aladdin, Yes there here and in a lot of trouble if you ask me," Cassim answered.

"Aladdin there is some here I like you to meet, Alesha this is my son Aladdin and Aladdin this Alesha." Cassim introduced them, but before they could say anything a guard came and told them that they were need in the throne room. This left Alesha alone to think some more of plan to get out of the palaces.

**Later on that Night**

The Celebration went late in to the night, but finely Alesha officially given to the Sultans son in-law who turned out to be Aladdin whom she had meet earlier. After words she was brought to a room rich decorated in blues, purples and gold.

"So this is my cage now," She said to herself as looked at room that was fifty times larger than one she had shared with her mother in Thrace.

"Yes, I guess it is, but it is a fine one at that, "Babra the slave girl, sister and friend who had been sent with her said as she came in the room.

"I guess if you like this type of prison." Alesha answer disdainfully.

"Should we get you change Mistress?" Babar asked.

"Please don't say that Babra, but I guess you are right," Alesha answered comely. In less than ten minutes Babra had Alesha in black dress that left nothing to the imagination and redone her hair.

"You can go and sleep now Babra, I know you have had a long day," Alesha told her.

"Yes mama." She said as she left the room_. (Oh Hasmin I miss you so much.)_ She thought as walked on to the balcony. _(I almost had my freedom and know it's gone forever.)_

All the pain she had gone through came out as well like a dream that now more than ever seemed to be pulled out her reach.

"_Lucky bird inside a guilded cage, "She_ sang as, looked down on a bird cage in the courtyard below_.  
"Golden words spoke by an ancient sage, everything you may have in life. "Alesha_ went on as picked a flower from a pot and walked to the other side of the balcony. _  
"Still, all you hold is dust," _She sang and threw the flower over the edge.

"_Must I yearn forever to be free?_ " She went on and walks back inside.  
_"Free to climb a tree and ponder, Free to wander_ "She sang as a guard passed by her opened door  
_"There's no desire I hold fonder, than to be, simply be, to be free."_ She sang as walked over to the door.

"_How ungrateful is this lucky bird, spurning privilege for one simple word. " _Alesha went on as she slammed the door._  
"Freedom to stretch these golden wings , Freedom to touch the sky ." _She sang as went over to the bed.

"_Why (?) What you want to be , Free to throw away a treasure (?) with pleasure " _She sang as sat down.  
_"I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure, Just a girl, with a boy , What a perfect fantasy."_ She sang as she broght up her knees to her chest.  
"_To find love, to feel joy, to be really free,"_ Alesha finished and began to cry.

**Half an hour latter**

_(What am I going to do? I can't stay here, but how am I going to get out?)_ Alesha thought as she sat on large richly made bed. _(Mama what would you do in this position? She would fight back with what she's got. But what do I have…. The dagger and even if I'd only what Hasmin to see me in this I do look good, I think I have a plan.) _Alesha smiled as she thought threw the last details.

In one of the many halls of the palace stood a father and son, "Dad what am I to do? I don't need a…."

Aladdin asked his father Cassim.

"Lover?,"

"Dad!,"

"I love Jasmine and I don't want anyone else at all," Aladdin said.

"Well son you need to tell her that, but I will tell you that she is a slave and most likely had no chose in coming here." Cassim said to his son. "So be kind to her," Cassim said as Aladdin went down the hall.

Alesha heard footsteps coming and as they stopped at her door, she knew it had to be him.

She was right_. (He's nerves, and he is looking at my breasts and not my hands, this going to be a piece of cake.)_ Alesha thought, as she got up off the bed with grace.

"Lovely evening is it not, Master." Alesha said as walked over to greet him swaying her hips from side to side as she walked knowing would make any man sweat.

"Yes... it is..." Aladdin answered as his voiced cracked.

"Would you care to sit down, Master? Perhaps I could rub shoulders for you, Master, " Alesha said sweetly as she came closer to him.

"No… I... don't think so," Aladdin said as Alesha ran her finger down his neck.

"What is it Master?" Alesha asked. "Do I make you nervous, Master," Alesha cooed as lend on to chest pushing her breast thrust his body.

"No... Of... course... not," Aladdin lied to Alesha as tried not look at her tempting body.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Alesha said as she kissed Aladdin as Hahsim said goodbye to her. _(Ewww… this fells like I'm kissing my brother.) _Alesha thought as she brought her dagger to his neck.

"Don't you dare move," Alesha growled as push the blade to Aladdin's throat.

"Alright what is it you want Alesha?" Aladdin asked comely as saw the symbol on her dagger, it was the hand of Midas.

"My freedom," Alesha answered.

"Yes," Aladdin agreed. "Just to let you know I was going to set you free anyway." Aladdin said giving Alesha, his one million dinar grins as backed away from her.

"Oh, why would you do that," Alesha asked.

"We in Agrabah do not believe in slavery." Aladdin answered.

"Hah… I like should believe that, I was born here in Agrabah and sold here in Agrabah as well." Alesha spat out.

"How old were you when this happened?" He asked.

"I was four, why My Lord?" Alesha asked.

"No, reason you should go to bed now it getting late," Aladdin said as started to leave the room.

"Alesha, do you know if you have any family in Agrabah?" Aladdin asked as he opened the door. "I might, there is a small chance my brother may be alive." Alesha answered.

"Thank you and we will take care of your freedom in the morning, now good night." Aladdin said as left the room.

**The next morning at sun rise**

As was normal for her Alesha was up with the sun and Babra was ready for her. Bye the time Babar had her dressed for the day in black pants and matching top was as modest as any clothes could be, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that Babra," Alesha said as want to the door and as she opened it. There stood one of the most beautiful women Alesha had ever seen. She had curly red hair and green eyes with creamy color skin; she was not from the great deserts.

"Good morning my Lady, my name is Lotus I'm the head servant, I can see your wondering as to why I am here." Lotus said with a smile.

"Yes, the thought did cross mind," Alesha said motioning for Lotus to come in.

"The Sultan and his family would like you to breakfast with them," Lotus told her.

"Alright." Alesha answered.

"Then fallow me my Lady." Lotus said as turned around and went out the door.

When they had gone down a few passages, "My I ask you a question Lotus?" Alesha asked.

"Of course my Lady what is it?" Lotus said joyfully.

"Where are you from?" Alesha asked as they walked.

"Greece." Lotus answered bluntly.

"And here we are my Lady just inside these doors is the morning room the Sultan and his family are waiting for you." Lotus said with a bright smile.

As Alesha entered the room she was greeted by Cassiam.

"Good Morning Alehsa how did you sleep?" He asked as he offered her his arm and lead them to the table.

"Ahh… there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to join us," A short plump old man said to her.

"Your majesty, I am honoured to join you," Alesha said as she gave a silt bow.

"Oh my child there is no need for such formalities here we are all family, Sit ,sit ," The sultan said from the head of the table.

"Then what shall I call you?" She asked as she looked at her feet.

"You may call me Yardan, Now sit please, before Jasmine eats all the dates," The Sultan Yardan said giving his daughter smile.

"Yes, Yardan," Alesha said before she sat down next to Cassim.

"Alesha don't think me bold, but I must know where you did get your dagger from, the one showed me last night." Aladdin asked from across the table.

"My mother gave it to me before I left Thrace and my father gave her two daggers one for her and one for my brother, May I ask why sir?" Alesha answered as she took some dates and figs and put them on her plate.

"Please call me Aladdin; the reason I ask is because I saw it had the hand of Midas on it," Aladdin answered.

"Yes, it does and if you are looking for the hand of Midas. Aladdin don't, it is evil, It took my father from my family an most likely took his life," Alesha told him.

"Was you brother younger or older?" Aladdin asked as took a sip from his glass of water.

"Older... Aladdin! Why are you asking me these questions?" Alesha ask as she was given a glass Pomegranate juice.

"Because, I have the other dagger," Aladdin said as took out the other dagger of Midas and placed it on the table, but before she could say something a small white ball came flying in the doors that where opened to the garden. As a Big blue thing came in caring long metal stick with Abu , Iago and a flying carpet. "Sorry Rug Man, I think I just won that round." The big blue thing said as came in the room not see there was a one in there.

"Oh sorry Al, Didn't think breakfast would take this long," The big blue thing said.

"It's okay Genie," Aladdin said as Alesha had made her way over to where Aladdin sat she sat down next to him. Taking Aladdin's face in her hands, she look strait in to his dark brown eyes searching for the sparks of gold that her brother had in his eyes and found them and knew that this man was her brother.

"It is you, I thought your gone forever, I thought I never see you again." Alesha said as threw her arms around Aladdin neck and held tight as if could blow away with the wind.

"I thought you were dead too," Aladdin replied as pulled Alesha in to a tight embrace.

"Alesha," Cassim said who had come to the other side table.

"Father you're not dead Mother was right, Oh Father!" Alesha said she left Aladdin's embrace for her fathers.

"Ahh… I think we missed something." Genie said to the other who came in with him.

"Yeah just may be, "Iago said sarcastically.

Thou all was happy in Agrabah, the same could not be said for Thrace. For in a dark corner of the palace of Thrace, there stood Cozbi the Sultana of Thrace going through some dusty old books with dark thoughts on her mind.

"Ahh... here it is the sword of Ahhotep it will give it holder the power to remove the power of immortal beings and give the holder the power of the immortal. With that I could take over the seven deserts and the twelve city in one day and rise my lover from the grave and then I can get rid of the brain less husband of my. Perfect, Now where is it, In the lost city of Hamunaptra the city of the dead." Cozbi said to herself.

"A… Mistress there is some one here to see you," A small almost childlike genie said.

"How many times have I told not to come bug me, when I am doing research Ginny?" Cozbi Screamed at the genie as she threw scarlet bolt lighting at her from her staff.

"Sorry Mistress," Ginny whimpered from hiding behind a stack of books.

"Now, Cozbi is that any way to treat a child," An old blind beggar man said from the door.

"Fashir, what do want?" Cozbi shot out at him.

"I do not want anything from you, I only come to warn you, that your days of Power are numbered if you seek out the sword and the ones who will destroy your power the four jewels of the desert shall come after you. The diamond in the ruff, the amethyst under the whip, the sapphire of the sea and the topaz of the wind their time will soon be there time for their Fay blood show it is power is soon." Fashir said this and vanished.

"Who are these four jewels? I must find out who they are and kill them," Cozbi said to herself.

"Ginny, Come we have work to do," Cozbi yelled at the genie.

Back in Agrabah there was much Celebration going on in the Palace for the small royal family was just made a little bigger.

"So Mother is alive." Aladdin said to his sister.

"Yes, she is, but she still in Thrace a slave of the Sultan," Alesha said to her brother as they sat in the menagerie.

"And I have another brother and sister," Aladdin asked.

"Kind of, Mother took in Babar and Achmed in after their mother died, and we grew up together like family, so yes in a way you do," Alesha answered.

"Sir, may I talk with you," Lotus said as she came out in to the menagerie.

"Yes, Lotus what is it?" Aladdin asked the maid.

"The Princess is sick again," Lotus answered.

"Do you mind if ask what is wrong with Jasmine?" Alesha asked her brother.

"She has been having this dizzy spells for the past few months." Aladdin told his sister.

"Have you had a midwife look at her?" Alesha asked them.

"No, the Princess will not have any one look at her," Lotus told Alesha.

"Do you think she would let me ask her a few questions Aladdin?" Alesha ask.

"Yes, why do you think could you help Jasmine?" Aladdin asked.

"May be, I was the apprentice of the head midwife at the Palace of Thrace, I could at least give her something to help," Alesha answered.

"Then let me take you to her," Aladdin said as took her hand and stood up.

"Wait I need to talk to her alone Aladdin," Alesha answered.

"I need ask Jasmine some 'personal' questions. That she might not answer truthfully if you were there," Alesha told Aladdin.

"I understand, Lotus can take you to her." Aladdin said as he let go of her hand.

"Come, my Lady," Lotus said started to let the way.

In another part of the Palace Jasmine sat waiting for her husband when her new sister in-law came in the room.

"Where is Aladdin, Alesha?" Jasmine said from the window seat she was sitting in.

"He told me about what was happening and I think may be able help?" Alesha said as walk over to where Jasmine was sitting.

"How?," Jasmine asked.

"Well first I need to ask you a few questions," Alesha told her.

"Alright." Jasmine answered. "Well first how long have you been having this spells?" Alesha asked.

"Almost three months now," Jasmine answered truthfully.

"And have you had trouble keeping food down?"

"Yes."

"I have one more question Jasmine, have you been skipping your monthly cycle lately?"

"Yes, for about three months, so why do you think, you can help me Alesha?" Jasmine asked.

"Well I was a apprentice to the head midwife in the palace in Thrace. Jasmine there isn't nothing wrong with you that won't be cured in about six months time," Alesha answered Jasmine with her version of the one million dinar smile.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I mean you're going to be a mother!" Alesha answered.

"Are you sheer?" "Positive, do you want to call Aladdin in here so you can tell him or shall I,"

"Yes, Lotus can you go and get Aladdin please." Jasmine asks the maid who was standing outside the door.

"Did I hear right you're going to have the pitter patter of little feet again in palace," Lotus asked.

"Yes, you did, May you please go and get Aladdin." Jasmine asked.

"Yes, your highness." Lotus said and left the room.

And soon the joy was shared by all that the Princess was with child, but one heart was still braking for the lost of love.


	2. Part 2

Authors Note:

At long last the second part of a very old story.... so please enjoy it for what it is a piece of cotton candy pink fluff-fluff

Part: 2

Time can fly as fast as the sands of the desert change,

Sands of the desert erosion a stone fast with its hard winds

As is time is on a broken heart it can only bring pain to true love

That is how we find the heart of Alesha bint Cassim bin Khalid Al-Alibawa, after six months and no word from Thrace and Hasmin.

Lost in her thoughts the wind blows through her dark hair as she sits on the balcony.

"_Nothing I must do, nowhere I should be, no one in my life, to answer to but me,"_ Alesha began to sing as let out her pain.

"_No more candlelight; no more purple skies, no one to be near, as my heart slowly dies,"_ Alesha sang as look down at Aladdin and Jasmine who were enjoying a long embrace in the menagerie looking lovingly in each other's eyes.

"_If I could hold you one more time, like in the days when you where mine, I'd look at you 'till I was blind, so you would stay_," She went on as Aladdin laid his head on Jasmine's rounded stomach.

"_I'd say a prayer each time you'd smile, cradle the moments like a child, I'd stop the world if only I, could hold you one more time,"_ She sang as moved away from the sight of watching her brother and his wife; wishing it was her and Hasmin, but knowing this world is not a just one.

"_I've memorized your face, I know your touch by heart, still lost in your embrace, I'd dream of where you are," _Alesha sang as her mind went back to the time she had shared her first kiss with Hasmin.

~Three years ago in the menagerie of the Thrace palace. Alesha was cleaning up from the welcome home fest of Prince Hasmin, who had returned from Agrabah empty handed as seeking the hand of its princess.

"Alesha may I have word with you, there is a question I wish to ask of you," Hasmin ask when were alone.

"How may I serve your highness," Alesha answered as kept eyes to the ground.

"Do you ever think of the times when we were children and we use to play together," Hasmin asked as he tried to make eye contact with Alesha.

"Yes, Your Highness I remember that time quite fondly for I was your sister's companion," Alesha answered in a whisper.

"When I was in Agrabah it was these memories that kept coming to my mind and the feelings that I shared with my sister's companion and the sweet childhood love, who stole my heart with one glance, and that made me realise my feelings had not changed, that I still loved her," Hasmin said as he gently raised her face so that he could look in her eyes. "I know it's forbidden for a prince to love a slave and wish that she be his wife, but I could not reject my heart and not tell you, that you have my heart and I wanted to know do I have your heart," Hasmin asked.

"You have had my heart since I was a child and it will always be yours, my Prince," Alesha answered as tears started to power from her violet eyes.

"Don't cry my love, please don't..." Hasmin said as kissed her for the first time. ~

Alesha was not the only one with a broken heart for the man who consumed her thoughts was hunted by the same thoughts of lost love.

Far from the city of Agrabah planted on the trade routes in the desert, in the city of Thrace by the sea. Hasmin had been trying to tell his older brother for six months that it was Cozbi who had been hind all the problems with people, who have become unsettled about taxes and lack of trade being brought in.

"Brother your wife is the one who told you that it was good idea to take all of our trade ship and make them park of our navy, and she is beating every servants, paiges and slaves till the point they can't working, and then she cutting their food rations and hording all the taxes that come into palace and she practising black magic... she is up something brother cannot you see that and to top it all off she has slept with every captain in your army?" Hasmin said as walked the hall of the palace with his brother.

"My wife is sweetest woman I know and would never do any of the things that you have claimed come I will show you right now." Rasoul said as grabbed his brother and pulled him down the hall.

Cozbi the sultana of Thrace was standing in her lair looking in a glass globe filled with sand.

"Faster Ginny, it's working...." Cozbi yell at the small genie that was turning the wheel that was attached to the generator. Purple lighting was coming from the generator. "Part the sands of time reveal to me the ones who will destroy me..." She said as clouds purple fog part and show, Alesha on her balcony crying in Agrabah, Aladdin with holding Jasmine, Babra at her work and Achmed walking in stable in Thrace. "So... it's that little tramp and her tribe of misfits oh... my... my... whatever shall I do with one of the most powerful Sultan under my control I know I'll have them killed. Cozbi said as lifted a picture of her books of tall, dark and ugly man. "And when I have the sword of Ahhotep and I shall bring you back at last Jafar and then we will rule the twelve cities at last," Cozbi said as let an evil laugh out. "By that time I will have killed my brain less husband and his week pathetic younger brother and the city shale bee mine." Cozbi ranted as the door slammed open.

"How could you Cozbi my love want betray me..." Rasoul ask his wife shocked at what he overheard.

"Alesha..." Hasmin whispered as looked at globe in the centre of the room.

"A Mistress can I stop now…" Ginny asked from the wheel which was still turning.

"OH…Alright…" Cozbi hissed at Ginny fell over with a bang!

"What going on in here… I heard a noise," Shelomith said as came running into the room.

"This none your concern slave… be gone now!" Cozbi screamed.

"Cozbi she just doing her what we ask of her, there is no reason to speak to her that way," Rasoul told her.

"Do you have any idea how I hate being told no… Ginny I have two wishes left… I wish for Rasoul and this slave to die slow painful death and then I wish for Prince Hasmin to fall madly in love with me." Cozbi told the genie.

"Aaa… Mistress there… are some limitations on what genies can do and rules that I have to fallow," Ginny answered.

"Like…"Cozbi hissed.

"Rule one: I can't kill anybody, Rule two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anyone ells and Rule three: I can't bring anyone back from the dead, not mention I am only one in genie years and can only do one and a half wishes," Ginny answered sheepishly.

"Fine I'll do it myself," Cozbi said as went up to her husband and stabbed him the chest.

"Opps… did do that," Cozbi said with an evil laugh.

"You witch you will pay for this… Guards," Hasmin yelled at her.

"Now for my wish Ginny, I wish for this slave and Hasmin to be sent a place from her where no one from Thrace and will ever find them." Cozbi wished.

"I am very sorry young prince," Ginny said sadly.

"Just do it you brat…" Cozbi screamed.

"Alright don't get your knickers in a bunch," Ginny said with a snap of her fingers Hasmin and Shelomith were gone, but not far down the hall Achmed and Ishmael heard everything.

"We have to tell the others, we cannot let this witch rule Thrace," Achmed said to Ishmael.

"Your right but must be careful come we must get out of here," Ishmael said.

Far far away in a desert oasis landed Hasmin and Shelomith.

"Where are we?" Hasmin asked as looked around at the palm trees and the spring.

"I'm not sheer, but it seem familiar, like have been here before," Shelomith said as walked around the oasis.

"What are we going to do? A Crazy Witch has killed my brother and taken over my kingdom … what am I going to do?" Hasmin said in shock.

"We are going to walk that way and get some help," Shelomith said as she pointed south.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing out there but sand and more sand." Hasmin said as he sat under a palm tree.

"Yes, there is a lot of sand you majesty, but two hours that way on horseback is Agrabah and there we can get some help and if we get walking we can make it by dawn," Shelomith said in mother know what's best tone.

"How do you know that?" Hasmin asked.

"My husband carved our names in this stone before we moved to Agrabah," She said point out the boulder behind them. "So I believe that should get moving, but do understand that you are in shock my Sultan, you must bring honor to you brothers memory and get up save your kingdom." Shelomith said to Hasmin.

"I'm Sultan… the Sultan of Thrace…," Hasmin whispered.

"Yes, you are and must think of your people first and if you're really the man my baby fell in love with you will get up and fight for her now… let us go get help," Shelomith said as help  
Hasmin up and started walking south.

"I want to fight, but hurts… will it this pain every go away?" He asked.

"I'll let you know when it does," Shelomith answered as they started to walk.

_(He going to make a good Sultan, he knows what pain feels like and cannot let hold you back.) _Shelomith thought.

The next morning things started as the always did in the palace of Agrabah with Gennie and Carpet having a round of golf, Aladdin and Jasmine going over baby names and Babra and Alesha giggling of court gossip and getting ready for the day.

"Did you hear there were visiting dignitaries that showed this morning at dawn of all times... How should we do your hair today Alesha," Babra asked as came up with comb, ribbons and moon lily.

"I don't care just work you magic... is that a moon lily... is he... he is..." Alesha said with disbeliefe "Where...?" She asked as jumped up and ran out of the room.

"The Morning room," Babra yelled down the hallway.

Alesha ran down the halls as if she was a mad woman, afraid that this was just another dream. She burst into the morning room. "Where is he?" Alesha asked her father who was here for the birth of the baby.

"Who sweet heart...Who are you talking about? Cassim asked as the Sultan Yardan, and two guests came into the room.

"It would not be me you are looking for my love," A voice said from behind her.

"Hasmin... Oh Hasmin is it really you," Alesha asked as jumped in his arms.

"Last time I checked it was," Hasmin answered with a laugh.

"Shut up and kiss me..." Alesha commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Hasmin answered as took hold of Alesha's lips and kissed her as if their lives depend on it.

"Shelomith!" Cassim breathed as laid eyes on his wife who he has thought dead. "Is it really you?" He asked walked to her.

"Yes, Cassim it is me," Shelomith answered in a cool tone.

"I don't think that I will get a greeting like that will I," Cassim joked.

"You never good at telling jokes... Cassim, I do have something for you and does have do with your lushes mouth, that is so kiss able," Shelomith said as swayed to Cassim.

"Really and what would that be..." Cassim answered.

"Really... something like this," Shelomith said as flicked his nose and then balled her fist and through a mean right hook. "I have wanted to do that for years," Shelomith said as Aladdin and Jasmine came and saw the whole scene.

"I guess prerequisite that was coming," Cassim said as looked down at small wife.

"How dare you do that my father," Aladdin said as ran to his father side.

"Cassim is that him our first born," Shelomith said holding back her breath.

"Yes it's him," Cassim answered.

"Aladdin I would like you to meet someone very important me, our mother," Alesha said as she was still holding tight Hasmin.


End file.
